


July 23rd Is Annoying...

by Namine_Zenitram



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Pre-Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, NaruHina side, Pre-Boruto: Naruto Next Generations - Freeform, Pregnancy, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSaku main, Short One Shot, Sweet, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namine_Zenitram/pseuds/Namine_Zenitram
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village knowing what his day will be like be. Little dose he know, his pink haired wife has some news for him.orToday’s Sasuke’s birthday (it’s 8:35pm on the 23rd where I am so Idk what anyone says. I made it, damit!). So as the anime loving trash I am, I had to do a little fic for it.





	July 23rd Is Annoying...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Sasuke’s a little meh, or OOC. I literally wrote this today, sorry for grammar error's in advance, hehe. I honestly haven’t watched the "boruto/bolt/whatever his name is" series, only watched some clips on YouTube here and there *shrugs* so yeah…here you go.

Sasuke hated today with a passion. Ok maybe not hate, but annoying non the less. Every year was the same. What was today someone might ask, Well…it was his birthday of cores. Ever since he came back to the village, Naruto always went all out on this day. A Big feast with all the other ex-classmates all trying to fit around ichiraku or His and Hinata’s home. He understands the sentiment, but Sasuke was never one for crowds. 

He had a sneaking suspension The Hokage had something to do with it as well. Considering Kakashi would always call him back for a mission or other information about a week before said day. Leaving him enough time to return to Konoha just “on time” or even a day or two before. Why doesn’t he avoid it, you ask? Because, shut up.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he left the Kage’s office and began his trek to his ho-. Sasuke stood still before the rest of the thought could continue. It wasn’t his right to call it home, so why would he think that? For someone to call a place home they would have to actually stay in it. Live in it. Which was something Sasuke knew he wouldn’t do even after buying it. Then again, it wasn’t bought for him in the first place was it? 

With a shake of his head he continued to the direction he was heading. He didn’t have to look up as he hears Naruto Talking animatedly with and equally looking excited Hinata. Naruto looking how he was is one thing. But in the years Sasuke got to know Hinata, she’s never as excitable as she looks now. 

“Must be because of the soon to be mini-dork.” Sasuke couldn’t help but think, chuckling in his head. It dint take long for him to be noticed by the two.

“Sasuke! What are you doing back?!” Hinata smiles and bowed her head a bit in greeting, Hand placed gently on her stomach absent-mindedly. Sasuke lifted a brow.

“I was called back in to report on my findings.” Sasuke left it short and simple.

Naruto let out a wide smile. “Well that’s cool, how long you staying for this time?”

“About a day-” Naruto interrupts. 

“That’s it! Sasuke you should stay longer then that especially because-” Naruto flinches as Hinata gave him a swat on his arm. They looked at each other, having a mini argument with their eyes. A silent agreement, then turn to face Sasuke again.

“Well, I’m sure Sakura would like the company is all…” Rubbing the back of his head looking to the side as Hinata gave a huff. 

“Oh, and it your birthday! I’ll need to bring over your gift sometime” Naruto said as if he just remembered.

Sasuke let a brow rise again, looking to Hinata. “How’s it coming along?”

“Oh, it’s going well, thank you for asking.” Hinata said with a blushed, rubbing her little bump once more. 

“Eeeeeh, Sasuke. I wouldn’t have pinned you to ask something like that. Are you secretly into babies? Wanna be a daddy yourself?” Naruto said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

As Naruto laughed at Hinata’s scolding’s, Sasuke took the distraction as an exit. It was after he got to the house that he realized that Naruto and Hinata had probably just left from here. Hand to the knob, his suspicions where correct as he opened the door. 

Sakura always left the door open after Naruto visited because he would always forget something. He’d grab whatever it was, then lock it on his way out. As Sasuke closed the door shuffling of feet could be heard heading closer.

“Idiot, What did you leave behind this time?” Sakura stopped in her tracks as she saw Sasuke in the doorway.

“Sasuke! I didn’t realize it was you. Usually you send a letter, I wasn’t prepared.” Sakura help take his cloak and headed for the washroom with it. Leaving Sasuke to take off his shoes and enter farther into the hall. 

“It was a last minute thing…” Sasuke leaned against the wall as he watched Sakura.

“Of course it was.” Sakura knew the drill; Sasuke always came back around his birthday. But this was the first she didn’t get a letter telling her so from him. She was a little worried Sasuke wouldn't show.

“Do you want to eat first then bathe? I don’t have the tub set up already, again not prepared.” Sakura buzzed around him.

Sasuke reached out for her wrist and pulled her close. His lips landed on hers for a few seconds before he tilted his head back up. 

“Hi” was all he said.

Sakura blushed as her shoulders relaxed, then smiled shyly back. 

“Hi” she responded.

...

..

.

After the bath, Sasuke found Sakura sitting on the couch reading. Walking over, Sasuke sat on the cushion next to her then began to lean back towards her. Sakura reactively scooted forward so Sasuke could lay on the couch, then leaned back so she rested on his chest. Sasuke put his left arm around her as he let out a relaxed sigh. 

“What do you want to tell me?” Sasuke spoke after a moment of silence.

Sakura blushed then sighed as she closed her book placing it on her lap. She knew Sasuke would know something was up. Did she act too calm? Or was she noticeably more nervous. Running a hand through her hair she debated how best to tell him. She though of what she talked about with Hinata and Naruto and sighed. Sasuke doesn’t like to be beaten around the bush, so she did the best thing she could think of.

Sakura took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. Her lip curling as she felt a slight grip back, Sasuke wasn’t good with words but he definitely showed he cared through actions. Most wouldn’t notice, since it’s not like he showered her with gifts or kisses. But she knew, and with that in mind, Sakura pulled his hand to place on her stomached as she said. “I’m Pregnant.”

Sakura waited for a response, anything to stop the numbing silence. After about a minute Sasuke’s arm moved away and Sakura clenched her eyes tightly. 

“He’s mad, he’s so mad, maybe I should have said it more gently.” Sakura turned her head to peek at Sasuke only to see his arm thrown on his face covering his eyes. There were only three reasons why he did that.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that, maybe I-”. She was cut off by a barely heard chuckle. Looking at his face again she could see the noticeable corner of his mouth moved upward. 

She thought of the first two reasons why he would cover his face like this. One, he as tired, and two he was frustrated. But she completely forgot about the last one. He was trying to hide his excitement.

“How long did you know?” came the light hearted response from Sasuke.

“About a week ago, I wanted to tell you sooner but your hawk never came. I figured I’d tell you when you got back.” Sakura Beamed

Sasuke un-characteristically wrapped an arm around Sakura and pulled her close to place another kiss on her lips. This one a little more heated, making Sakura blush at his eagerness. There was a bang then a muffled curse that made them stop and turn towards the hall. A few knocks then sounded as they both gave a sigh.

“Naruto.” They deadpan at once as Sakura sat up to go answer. As Sasuke fixed himself in a sitting position he turned his head to follow Sakura’s retreating form. She stopped to take a look back at him.

“Happy Birthday Sasuke.” She said with a smile.

As she continued to head for the door, Sasuke couldn’t help but think this year wasn’t so annoying anymore. He'll have to come home more often as well.

<3<3=3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who’s confused about the time line, its abort 4 years after naruto’s wedding. I figured in year 1, Sasuke would come to terms with his feelings for Sakura and possibly some courtship would happen. Buy the end of year 2 a proposal would happen, after all Sasuke has known her for years, so it wouldn’t take to long for a pop of the question (and statistics show some married couples in their 20’s where married after 2 year mark of their relationship). Year 3 would be when Sakura when on “That” mission with Sasuke (The mission some people in the fandom think Sarada was made in :P). Year 4, Sakura is preger’s. Since Sarada and Boruto seem to be the same age, I made it that Hinata was about a 3 month prego before Sakura.
> 
> Wait whens Sarada’s b-day? March 31 apparently…that’s means she was conceived in June, maybe last week of May. That means they had to come back from the “mission” sometime in June (lets say the 1st). He left by himself again. Then was called back a month later…so Sakura would be about a month in…I guess it works. I got too deep in this. Don’t judge me.


End file.
